Forum:Attention fan fiction authors
I don't know if anyones interested, but I am currently planning an anthology of stories involving Trelane who has taken on the role of The Doctor in the Star Trek universe, as seen at Reversed Polarities. The main idea is to explore the rich history of the Star Trek universe in a Doctor Who style. Now I've planned out several stories which I intend to write myself, but I just wondered if any other fan fic writers would be interested in contributing stories to the anthology. Obviously, some familiarity with Doctor Who would be necessary, but these stories could take place in any point in history, anywhere in the universe and maybe form a crossover with any series that you are involved in. If anyone would be interested, please let me know either here or on my talk page. --The Doctor 20:21, 1 July 2008 (UTC) :Interesting idea. I'm a late Who fan, only getting into the universe with the launch of the new series (Ninth and Tenth Doctor) so I'm interested to see where you go with this. It would help if you had some stories already written up with Trelane as the Doctor so to see how you portray the character. It would give others a sense about who the Doctor is, his relationship with his "companion" and stuff like that. – 14:52, 2 July 2008 (UTC) ::Myself and Talon Lardner and are currently working on developing the Star Trek: Daedalus stories, with a remastered "Preceding Reputations" and "New Frontiers..." coming soon, but I am planning on writing up the first story over the next month or so. I'm also working on a series bible which will highlight the characters and their backstories (some of which will unfold in later Star Trek: Daedalus stories). So once all this has been written I will put the info up here to help others who are interested. ::I also came late to Doctor Who, only getting into it with Eccleston and Tennant, so I am definitely a nuWho baby, although I have a great appreciation of the classic series. I intend to follow the nuWho mold when it comes to story telling, but perhaps have a darker edge. --The Doctor 22:47, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :I'm also a late Dr. Who fan, just like you two. I have a story that deals with the disappearance of one Captain Jack Annand (commanding officer of the in 2341 ("The Stars Fill The Sky, So In Love With You Am I"), but there's no indication where he came from or where he disappeared to. An interesting idea I had been toying with was that he was, in fact, Captain Jack Harkness from the Dr. Who universe, somehow implanted into my Star Trek universe for a short period of time. (The 11 year period might need to be revised, although perhaps time moves at a different pace in my Star Trek universe.) :So this anthology might be a good place to deal with that story (if you don't mind one of those Dr. Who stories that deals very little with any of the main characters and deals with a secondary character). My thinking is a story told by Miriana Kahu, Annand's first officer, who took command once he disappeared, as she investigates his disappearance. :Sound like a story you'd be interested in having added to the anthology? Let me know here or on my talk page. Thanks! --usscantabrian 00:04, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::That sounds like a great story to include in the anthology and could act as the "Doctor-lite" story of the anthology. I did plan on having a Trek universe Jack Harkness, still a former time agent, who had been performing numerous con tricks across the Alpha Quadrant. The plan was to mirror Jack's story in Doctor Who by having him become a companion of the Trelane "Doctor" and be redeemed as Who's Jack was. Obviously these ideas can be changed, but if we stick to it then your story could either take place before Jack's meeting with Trelane, or after the redemption. --The Doctor 06:08, 3 July 2008 (UTC) :::As an additional thought, Jack's time as Jack Annand could take place while he was a time agent, and performing some kind of mission for the Time Agency. Something happens which leads to his disappearance, which would see the Time Agency erase two years of his memories, which would then lead to his renegade life seen in Star Trek: Daedalus as an origin story. Alternatively, if you want to make the character the Jack from the Who universe, then we would probably able to fit it into the continuity of the rest of the stories. --The Doctor 12:55, 3 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Hey, it might be better to about it. --usscantabrian 23:56, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :::::This doesn't really impact the discussion, but I will say, per a "who's the best Who" discussion we had on STEU quite a while back, that I've reneged on my earlier claim of thinking Tom Baker was the best. I've taken quite a liking to David Tennant! Now, on-topic: It does sound interesting, and I'm wondering how (if at all) the Q-Trelane relationship figures in. In other words, someone (I think it was Peter David) suggested Trelane was a Q, and if I'm not mistaken some fan-writers have taken this ball and run with it. It's like the Q-Vash relationship, paralleled to the Doctor (Trelane? Dr. Trelane??) and his many erstwhile companions. That sort of setup makes more sense to me. Who needs a phone booth, when you can just snap your fingers? ;) Does any of this have a bearing, or an opening? 06:30, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::::::You've summed the relationship perfectly. I liked the idea of Peter David's that Trelane was a member of the Q Continuum and his relationship with Q is featured in Star Trek: Daedalus, and is actually a loose continuation of Trelane's "mission" to destroy reality and merge all universes from "Q-Squared". In the series he sets about trying to destroy the fabric of reality itself but is eventually stopped by Q and The Doctor. However, the adventure cost the Doctor his life after unregenerating into his first incarnation and then his genetic structure breaking down. It was only at the urging of a future Trelane (as "the Doctor") that Trelane temporarily merged with the Time Lord and restored his life. Trelane's merging with the Doctor led him to like at life a new in a similar fashion to the Time Lord. ::::::With the issue of Trelane's method of traveling, he would use a TARDIS. The reason for this is that Q was supposed to execute Trelane following his defeat, but at the behest of the Doctor it was decided that all Trelane's powers should be incased inside a receptacle and form "the heart of a TARDIS". This harks back to "The Squire of Gothos" which originally had Trelane's power linked to a machine inside a mirror. It seemed a fitting punishment, as Trelane is able to use his powers to travel across the universe, but can't torment or hurt anyone. Q was then tasked with "keeping his eyes on Trelane". Sorry for the long-winded answer (-: --The Doctor 08:44, 13 July 2008 (UTC) 2009 Update: The Embers of Time Sorry to resurrect this old thread, but I thought it would be the best way of contacting the authors here and use this rather than start a new thread. Anyways, I'm planning on doing a Doctor Who fan fiction series entitled The Embers of Time which features the Tenth Doctor and a new set of companions set during the 2009 specials. The series will be featured on the Doctor Who Forum, but I wondered if anyone would be interested in writing an episode or two for the series. I'm planning to have the series written in script form, but if anyone prefers prose there shouldn't be any difficulty. If anyone is interested, please let me know. :D --The Doctor 18:44, 25 April 2009 (UTC)